figversefandomcom-20200216-history
Stats (Beast Signer)
Stats in Beast Signer List of stats HP MP ATK DEF MATK MDEF SPD Calculation \mathit{stat} = \left \lfloor \left ( \mathit{base} \times \left ( 1 + \frac{\mathit{level}}{20} \right ) + \frac{\mathit{EV}}{10} \right ) \times \left ( 1 + \frac{\mathit{gene} - 10}{80} \right ) \right \rfloor HP is capped at 9,999. Therefore, the game uses a second formula to calculate a beast's maximum HP: \mathit{maxHp} = \left \lfloor \mathit{hp} \times 2 + \frac{\mathit{mp}}{3} \times \mathit{level} \right \rfloor Notes: * \mathit{hp} refers to the result of the main stat formula for HP * \mathit{mp} refers to the result of the main stat formula for MP Base stats Each beast has a set of base stats, which are shared by other members of the same species. For example, two Grubbs will have the same base MP, but a Greml and a Guppea will not. These values are listed in the in-game bestiary. Genes A beast's genes are similar to individual values in Pokémon. Each of the seven genes helps determine the value of its corresponding stat—a higher MP gene means a higher MP stat, for example. A beast's genes are listed in green on its 'Growth' page. The main difference between genes and IVs is how they are created. For generation 1 beasts, which are used by enemy signers and can be encountered in the wild, the process is straightforward. The game assigns each gene a random number between 1 and 20 (both inclusive). For generations beyond that, which can only be obtained by merging, the process is more complicated. The genes of a merged beast are based on their parents', particularly the primary one. If the two parents' genes are the same, the child gets a +1 bonus. For example: This allows merged beasts' genes to exceed 20, and potentially scale infinitely. However, the minimum number of beasts required to gain one gene point beyond 20 grows exponentially. For example, assuming perfect genes (20 in each stat), you would have to sign 2,048 beasts to gain an extra 10 points. For comparison, 3-4 levels will give a similar result. If the two parents' genes are different, the child is supposed to inherit whichever one is larger. However, due to a bug, this only works if the primary parent's gene is larger. If the secondary parent's gene is larger, the child gets 0. For example: Temperaments A beast's temperaments are similar to natures in Pokémon, and help determine its stats. Each beast has either one or two temperaments, which are chosen at random by the game. Icons representing a beast's temperaments appear in the bottom-right corner of its 'Stats' page. Choleric.png|Choleric icon Melancholic.png|Melancholic icon Phlegmatic.png|Phlegmatic icon Sanguine.png|Sanguine icon Each temperament increases one stat by 10%, and reduces another by the same amount. If a beast has two temperaments, their order does not matter. EVs A beast's EVs are similar to effort values in Pokémon. Each of the seven EVs helps determine the value of its corresponding stat—a higher EV for MP means a higher MP stat, for example. For every 10 EV points a beast gets, it will gain one stat point; there is no limit to the number of points a beast can obtain. A beast's EVs are listed in purple on its 'Growth' page. When a beast is defeated, it yields EV points for a particular stat to whoever dealt the finishing blow. The felled beast will yield either zero points, or one less than their stage, whichever is bigger. Which stat those points are assigned to depends on its species. However, no beasts yield EV points for HP or MP. EV points are also awarded for doing certain things in battle, à la ''Final Fantasy II''. More specifically: * When a beast uses a technique, it gains EV points for MP equal to 1/10 of the cost. * When a beast uses a physical technique, it gains one EV point for ATK. * When a beast uses a magical technique, it gains one EV point for MATK. * When a beast is hit with a physical technique, it gains one EV point for DEF. * When a beast is hit with a magical technique, it gains one EV point for MDEF. * When a beast takes damage, it gains EV points for HP equal to 1/100 of the amount. STR yields Risen Master, a dummied-out beast, gives EV points for STR when defeated. They do absolutely nothing, since this is a bug. ATK yields The following beasts give EV points for ATK when defeated (26 in total): DEF yields The following beasts give EV points for DEF when defeated (23 in total): MATK yields The following beasts give EV points for MATK when defeated (21 in total): MDEF yields The following beasts give EV points for MDEF when defeated (17 in total): SPD yields The following beasts give EV points for SPD when defeated (15 in total): Navigation Category:Beast Signer